


Closer

by OpalizedBone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Happy Ending, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Magic Cock, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Pure Smut, Smut, Sweet, Sweet Ending, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Fingering, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalizedBone/pseuds/OpalizedBone
Summary: Yellow closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her body construct tremble. Blue smelled so good, so enticing; she wanted nothing more than to push her to the floor and simply ravage her, to sink her fangs in that beautiful blue neck and bury her squirming length in her sweet folds. A choked moan made it out of Yellow’s throat, and her hands tightened on the armrests.~[when Blue's heat comes early, she goes to her mate for help]





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AikenAlien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikenAlien/gifts).



Yellow and Blue hadn’t been this close since Pink’s “death.” Back there on earth with Steven and his—what did he call them? Crystal Gems?—with White finally beginning to see reason, it was easy to feel...hopeful. As if things were finally beginning to change for the better. When they all worked together to heal the corrupted gems, Yellow had seen the look on Blue’s face, had felt the pride at making her laugh just like old times. Her hand on Blue’s shoulder had felt natural, comforting, had reminded her of before Pink’s disappearance, before White’s retreat into her own head, when Yellow and Blue were newly mated and as in love as two gems could be.

Yellow sighed, looking over a pile of reports from her pearl. Despite her hope that White would eventually reform their home planet, it remained unchanged as of now. She and Blue had been sent to oversee an old colony on a distant planet, where White hoped they could assess the condition of any corrupted gems. If found, they were to collect the gems and bring them to Steven for safekeeping; then the diamonds would repeat the healing process again. She and Blue had found a handful of corrupted gems and sent their forces after them, poofing and bubbling them for transport back to Earth.

“Yellow?” a soft voice came from behind her. She turned to see her mate at the door of her captain’s quarters, looking worried—although she tended to always look worried.

“Yes, Blue?” Yellow asked, swiveling in her great chair. They were in her hand ship, in orbit above the colony. Her pearl stood quietly to the side of her chair, and a quick glance showed her Blue’s pearl walking in after her diamond.

“I feel...as if something is wrong,” Blue finally managed to get out. Her slender blue hands twisted delicately in front of her. Yellow frowned and steepled her hands, peering up at her mate.

“What do you mean?” Yellow asked. Blue tucked her head, the great hood of her robes covering her eyes. Yellow noticed her cheeks were flushed, darker blue beginning to overtake cyan.

“Something is...off,” Blue said hesitantly, glancing down. “I can’t quite explain it.”

“Honestly, Blue,” Yellow sighed, pinching her nose. “I’m sorry, but I can’t attend to you right now. I need to look over these reports. Pearl, go with Blue back to her ship, and call me if anything changes.”

“Yellow, please,” Blue said, stepping forward. “I don’t...I don’t want to be alone right now.”

“You won’t,” Yellow pointed out, her pearl stepping forward to stand next to Blue’s pearl. “You’ll have the pearls. Now please, Blue, I have work to do.”

Yellow turned her chair back to the front, feeling a slight twinge of guilt in her stomach. She shook it off impatiently; Blue would just have to handle whatever it was herself. Yellow was much too busy to attend to her every whim.

She heard Blue sigh and leave, her footsteps nearly silent in the empty ship. Yellow busied herself with her reports, feeling strangely uneasy, a tightness beginning to gather in her gem.

—

Blue groaned slightly as she went to her room on Yellow’s ship, unable to make herself leave for her own hand ship. The two pearls followed behind her silently as she sat down in the throne in the middle of the room and rested her head in one slender hand. Her skin, normally cool and smooth, felt warm and feverish to her touch. She frowned, feeling anxious.

Her gem felt like it was warmer than usual. She could feel it much clearer than normal, sitting in her chest, tight and hot like an ember. Her hand dropped from her face to her gem, rubbing absentmindedly, only to freeze as a bolt of pleasure shot up her spine at the touch.

“P-Pearl,” Blue called, and her pearl appeared at her feet. “What day is it?”

Blue Pearl told her, her voice quiet, but seeming to echo in Blue’s ears. She closed her eyes.

“It’s not due for a dozen rotations…” Blue murmured to herself. Another pulse rolled over her body construct, and she bit her lip to hide a whimper. “Pearls, suppressants. Now.”

The two pearls scampered off, their slippers pattering on the polished floor. Blue slumped in her chair, her robes feeling heavier and more oppressive by the second, heat gathering at the back of her neck. Her gem was beginning to pulse softly, not urgent quite yet, but Blue knew it would only be a matter of time. 

Blue shifted, trying to ease her discomfort, and moaned as she felt the slickness already beginning to pool beneath her. She grit her teeth, biting back an undignified whimper, and tried to wait for Pearl and the suppressants she knew would grant her relief. She tried not to think of Yellow, tried to keep a tight hold of her powers as she waited, drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair. A small pulse of blue light emanated from her gem, beginning to roll across the room, carrying her heat with it, calling for her mate.

With a slight gasp, Blue called her powers back to herself, anchoring them firmly within her gem once more...but she could do nothing about the smell, beginning to permeate the room with dark, earthy musk, diluted with the sweet tang of citrus. She hid her head in her hands, waiting for Pearl and desperately wishing for Yellow instead.

Blue lifted her head when she heard the little taps of the pearls’ slippers coming down the hall. The two gems entered the room quietly, their heads bowed in deference. Blue’s large eyes snapped back and forth between them, seeing they were empty-handed.

“The suppressants?” Blue asked, her voice husky, wavering with desperation. The pearls glanced at each other before Blue Pearl stepped forward, curtsying low.

“I am sorry, my diamond,” Blue Pearl began, coming up out of the curtsy. “But I am afraid we don’t have any.”

“Don’t...have any?” Blue repeated, looking between the pearls. Her aura began to seep outwards again as her concentration waned, heat pulsing between her thighs. Blue Pearl glanced back at Yellow Pearl, and this time the latter stepped forward.

“It appears that the suppressants were forgone for this trip due to its time period, my diamond,” Yellow Pearl said. “It was deemed unnecessary, because your heat wasn’t due until long after you would be back on Homeworld.”

Blue noticed dimly that the pearls were both blushing, their faces averted from hers, and realized her aura had spread to engulf the tiny gems. She reigned it back in, biting her lip when she saw that both pearls sported wriggling tents in their leotards. Yellow would surely punish them for that if she were there, but Blue merely ignored it and nodded with resignation.

“Thank you, Pearl,” Blue murmured, sinking back into her chair. “You are both dismissed.”

The pearls immediately scampered off together, no doubt to go relieve the tension Blue’s aura had stirred up with each other. Blue scowled and sunk deeper into her seat, trying desperately to ignore the heat slowly overtaking her form.

—

Yellow frowned, raising her face from the reports in front of her. The strange tightness in her gem hadn’t lessened—if anything, it had grown stronger, pulses radiating outward from her chest. Her pants felt oddly tight and restrictive, as if her tenta wanted to emerge, and it was like someone had increased the temperature on the ship tenfold.

“Pearl,” Yellow said, turning her head, before she remembered she’d sent the little gem off with her mate. It was unusual for Yellow for forget something like that, and she shook her head slightly, taking a deep breath in through her nose.

The scent hit her then, deep musk and citrus, something earthy and ardent and deeply familiar. Yellow’s back stiffened, her strange ailment and Blue’s complaints suddenly clicking into place.

Blue was in heat, nearly a dozen rotations early, and her aura was permeating the ship, seeking out her mate with desperation. Yellow frowned, curling her fingers into her armrests, wondering why Blue’s suppressants hadn’t kicked in yet. She grit her teeth as a wave of want rolled over her, settling between her legs, pulsing in her clit. She took another breath, trying to control her urges, relocating her gaze to her reports.

Yellow’s concentration was shattered when that wonderful scent suddenly grew stronger, and a wash of blue light clouded her vision. Her head snapped up, electric yellow eyes darting to the door, where Blue appeared not a moment later. Her cool face was flushed deep blue, mouth slightly open, and she grasped at the door frame, clearly struggling to stay upright.

“Ye...Yellow…” Blue panted, her eyes locked on Yellow’s, knees trembling. “Please…”

“Blue,” Yellow replied hoarsely, swallowing against a sudden dryness in her throat. Blue’s aura tugged at her, ratcheting up her body’s response, and it was suddenly that much harder to keep control over herself. Her hands gripped the arms of her chair harshly, and she was distantly aware of the sound of cracking stone as it began to crumble under her grasp.

“Please, Yellow,” Blue said, beginning to move towards her. Her steps were slow, deliberate, her eyes pleading. “I n-need you.”

“What about...what about your suppressants?” Yellow managed to get out, feeling the waves of desire grow stronger as her beautiful mate stalked closer. She felt rooted to her chair. Blue shook her head.

“None,” Blue told her, her heat clearly making it hard to speak. “We have none.”

“How can we have no suppressants?” Yellow asked as Blue came to a stop right in front of her. She could feel the heat coming off her mate in waves, and she watched as Blue licked her lips.

“Weren’t packed,” Blue said, eyes roving over Yellow. “Didn’t think we’d need them…”

Yellow closed her eyes for a moment, feeling her body construct tremble. Blue smelled so good, so enticing; she wanted nothing more than to push her to the floor and simply  _ ravage  _ her, to sink her fangs in that beautiful blue neck and bury her squirming length in her sweet folds. A choked moan made it out of Yellow’s throat, and her hands tightened on the armrests.

“Yellow, please,” Blue repeated herself, and Yellow felt a hand on her cheek.  The sweet coolness that Yellow had come to expect from her mate’s skin was gone, replaced by a unnatural warmth. Her eyes fluttered open to find Blue’s face barely a breath from hers, large blue eyes staring into hers pleadingly. 

“I need you,” Blue whimpered, her voice so low and husky that Yellow shivered.

“I...the reports…” Yellow said weakly, her eyes flicking to the pile of reports waiting for her. Blue’s hand stroked down her face, her scent growing stronger. Yellow’s eyes snapped back to her. Her resolve was dangerously close to breaking, her clit aching with the need to emerge and fuck Blue senseless.

“Reports can wait,” Blue pointed out. Her pupils were blown wide, cheeks flushed a deep cobalt. “I can’t.”

Yellow fractured, surging up from her chair, forcing Blue backwards. Within moments, Blue was pushed up against the wall of the ship, Yellow’s hands around her waist, pinning her against the polished metal. Blue let out a yelp, and Yellow growled softly, nudging her nose against Blue’s neck.

“You smell so good,” Yellow groaned, rolling her hips forward so Blue could feel her growing bulge. She breathed in, letting Blue’s musky scent linger in her nose, and then pressed her thick lips against her throat. Blue melted against her, letting out a soft moan.

“Yellow,” she sighed, tilting her head to allow her mate more access. “Oh, Yellow, I’ve missed this…”

It had been millinea since Blue and Yellow had last been together during either of their heats; suppressants were practically mandatory on Homeworld, and after Pink’s disappearance and White’s seclusion, they’d been too busy to take time to themselves.

“I have too,” Yellow admitted, adding the scrape of her sharp teeth against Blue’s throat. Blue cried out, her head hitting the wall behind her, and her arms wrapped around Yellow’s shoulders, nails digging into her back. Yellow bit harder, growling, and Blue whined submissively, pressing in to the bite until Yellow felt her skin break, sweet blood rushing to fill her mouth. Yellow purred appreciatively, sucking for a moment before pulling back to press kisses along the bruised, broken skin. Blue was panting, her eyes glazing over, and Yellow slid her hands down under her thighs, hitching her up into her arms and stalking out of the captain’s quarters.

—

Blue felt like she was burning from the inside out, Yellow’s teeth on her skin sending her heat into a frenzy. When Yellow picked her up, she gasped, wrapping her long legs around her hips, holding tight. She could feel Yellow’s thick bulge beginning to squirm against her core, and ground her hips against her desperately. 

She had ruined her underclothes, Blue was sure, with how much she was already dripping. She could feel them cling to her, wet and wanting, slick spread across the insides of her thick thighs. She buried her head in Yellow’s neck as her mate carried her, uncaring of where they were heading, her nose full of Yellow’s sharp, heady scent. She laved her tongue over Yellow’s throat, feeling the warmth there, the tingling sensation of electricity against her. She felt more than heard Yellow’s responding growl, and nuzzled closer, desperate to be as close to her as possible, tightening her hold.

Blue was suddenly deposited on a soft surface; Yellow had carried her to her personal quarters, rarely used except for occasions such as these. Blue shifted on the golden cushions, whining, trying to pull Yellow down on top of her.

“Please,” she whined, staring up at Yellow. Her mate gave in easily, crawling over her to slot their lips together in a heated kiss.

Blue moaned into the kiss, feeling like her body construct was too tight, too hot, too  _ wanting.  _ She whimpered, sliding her hands up to the back of Yellow’s head, tangling in her short hair and pulling. Yellow growled, and Blue felt an answering throb in her core. 

Yellow spread Blue’s legs, sliding her hips between and grinding down. Blue gasped, breaking their kiss as her head fell back against the cushions. Pleasure and frustration arced up her spine at the contact, and she felt her core clench around nothing, leaking more slick into her already-ruined panties. She could barely think straight anymore, too focused on getting the thick, squirming tentacle she could feel inside her.

With a whimper, Blue phased off her robes, too far gone to care about modesty or teasing. Yellow pulled back to look at her, piercing eyes raking over her shapely form, lingering on the tuft of white hair between her legs.

“Yellow, please,” Blue said, her voice hardly more than a whisper. Yellow closed her eyes for a moment, and a brief flash of golden light later, she was naked, hard planes of muscle pressed against Blue’s soft form. Blue’s gaze roved over her hungrily, tracing every line, ending at the writhing tentacle between her thighs.

Yellow was big, even for a diamond, with soft ridges and divots lining her length. The tip was spade-like, squirming in search of Blue’s heat, the base bulging with the promise of a knot. Blue’s entire body shivered at the thought of Yellow filling her, fucking her, loving her.

“Is this what you want?” Yellow purred, slotting their hips together in a slow grind. The underside of her bulge dragged teasingly through Blue’s drenched folds, parting her and drawing another flood from deep inside.

“Yes!” Blue gasped, her hands tightening on Yellow’s shoulders. “Please!’

“How much do you want me, Blue?” Yellow murmured, shifting her weight to her elbows, lowering herself over her mate. She kissed and licked along Blue’s neck to her ear. “How much do you want me to simply  _ destroy  _ you?”

“Yellow!” Blue gasped, raking her nails down Yellow’s shoulders. She rocked her hips up, painting more of Yellow’s length with her abundant slick. “Don’t...tease…”

“I can’t help it.” Yellow’s breath ghosted over the shell of Blue’s ear, and she shivered, feeling the hollow emptiness in her gut yawn wider. “You look so good spread underneath me, my love. So desperate for me.”

“I...please…” Blue managed to get out, holding Yellow against her neck. She gasped as one of Yellow’s hands slid up her torso, cupping one breast, her thumb rolling over the dark nipple slowly. Blue’s hips bucked of their own accord, the feeling of Yellow’s warm, slick tentacle so close to where she needed her driving her mad.

“Shh, Blue, I’ll take care of you,” Yellow promised, kissing her ear softly, then closing her mouth over the lobe and sucking gently. Blue moaned, arching her back, as Yellow moved down her neck, pausing to kiss the mark she’d made, then down to her chest. She pressed her lips to Blue’s hot gem, and Blue nearly broke, the pleasure arcing through her over-sensitive body. She cried out, clutching Yellow closer, as the feeling of warm lips on her gem nearly sent her over the edge.

Yellow spent only a moment on her gem, clearly on a mission as she moved to Blue’s unoccupied breast, closing her lips over her nipple and sucking. Blue moaned, stars still flashing across her vision, and then Yellow was moving down, across her soft stomach, pressing kisses into her flesh as she went.

Blue spread her legs as Yellow took her place between them, sucking a hickey into the soft skin of her thigh. Blue bit her lip, looking down at her mate kneeling between her legs, and tangled her hands in her hair.

“May I?” Yellow asked, a hungry glint in her striking eyes. Blue, too overwhelmed to speak, nodded, pulling her closer by her hair.

Yellow buried her tongue in Blue’s folds, dragging up to circle her clit, and Blue cried out, her back arching, eyes closing. Yellow’s tongue felt electric against her, warm and slick and perfect, and she was so open and wet and sensitive that she knew it wouldn’t take long for Yellow to send her over the edge.

Blue moaned as Yellow suckled gently on her clit, moving down to delve her tongue in and out of her entrance, and she swore she could feel sparks dancing along her skin. Her heat was roaring through her, sending flames to devour her whole, and she was on the brink in mere minutes, her hands twisting in Yellow’s short hair.

_ “Stars,  _ Yellow,” Blue gasped, “Feels...so good…” Her concentration was wavering, the slick glide of Yellow’s tongue working to melt her. She felt Yellow hum into her folds and nearly broke, crying out.

When Blue cracked an eye open and looked down, she was met with Yellow’s smoldering gaze, her pupils blown wide. Blue’s breath hitched. Yellow brought her hand up, meeting her, cradling her, then pressing against her entrance.

Two fingers slid in easily, hooking up against her front wall, pressing against the hidden length of her clit. Blue’s eyes slipped shut at the sensation, her hips rocking to Yellow’s rhythm, feeling her climax draw tighter in her core. Feeling Yellow begin to thrust, curling and beckoning her fingers just right, sent her hurtling over the edge.

Blue cried out Yellow’s name as she came, her hips stuttering out of rhythm, back arching, core clenching around Yellow’s fingers. Yellow met her with her tongue, moaning against her as she tasted her release. Her thighs trembled, fingers pulling Yellow closer, closer, wanting to feel every inch of her.

Then it was over, and Blue was nearly as frustrated as before, her gem pulsing hotly, her walls throbbing around Yellow’s fingers, desperate for more.

“Yellow—I—please!” Blue gasped, trying to draw her lover up to her. Yellow withdrew her fingers, wiping her face and raising up to meet her. She kissed her, hard, and Blue whimpered at the taste of herself on Yellow’s lips.

—

“I’m here,” Yellow murmured, lining their hips up. Her tenta squirmed, seeking Blue’s entrance, and then Yellow pressed forward, pressed into her, spreading her, filling her.

Blue moaned as Yellow pressed in, gasping at the feeling of Yellow’s writhing length straining to seat itself within her. She clutched Yellow’s shoulders, hooking her legs around her hips, panting, desperate.

Yellow sank halfway inside and paused, her breath hitching at the feeling of her mate’s velvet walls clenching around her. She shuddered, burying her face in Blue’s neck, and bit her throat gently.

“You feel so good,” Yellow ground out, jogging her hips forward, driving her length in inch by inch. Blue whined beneath her, trying to draw her in, clutching at her back. She felt Blue’s hot breath on her neck, then the bright pain of her teeth, biting the cord of her shoulder. Yellow growled, the pain making her hips jerk forward, hilting her length in fluttering silk.

She moaned through gritted teeth, shifting her weight back onto her knees, and began to thrust slowly, one hand moving to grip Blue’s hip tightly, fingers digging in to her supple flesh. She pulled nearly all the way out before slowly sinking back in, savoring every inch. 

Blue moaned beneath her, arching her back, her hands clenched in the fabric beneath her. Her silvery hair was spread out around her head like a halo, strands sticking to her flushed face. Her eyes were lidded, staring up at Yellow with ardent desperation.

“You’re gorgeous,” Yellow panted, tightening her hold on Blue’s hip. “So beautiful.”

“Yellow,” Blue gasped, her words failing her. She rocked her hips against Yellow, her hands moving to clutch at Yellow’s waist. “Fast-faster…”

Yellow pumped her hips, rocking into Blue, sparks sliding up her spine as she felt Blue tighten around her squirming length. Her arm trembled, and she slumped onto her elbow, mouthing along Blue’s collarbone. Blue slid her hands up Yellow’s back, tightening her hold, nails pricking between Yellow’s shoulder blades.

Yellow’s every sense was filled with her mate. Her deep, musky scent lingered in her nose, burning silk wrapped around her length, sweet moans and gasps echoed in her ears, those gorgeous eyes staring back at her when she looked up. Her entire universe had shrunk, narrowing to a singular focus: knot Blue, fill her.

Her hips picked up a deeper rhythm, fucking into Blue harder, drawing a beautiful gasp from those full lips with every thrust. Yellow could feel a fullness beginning to gather in her gem and at the base of her cock, and she leaned up to kiss Blue, hard, biting her lip and sucking it softly.

“Blue,” Yellow moaned into her mouth, hips churning. “Blue…”

“Yellow!” Blue gasped, her voice tight with frustration. “I need…” Her voice gave out, and Yellow’s heart clenched for her mate.

She shifted her weight, sliding her hand down between their rocking bodies to rub circles over the slick point of Blue’s clit, licking and sucking at her neck. Blue arched beneath her, crying out, her nails biting into Yellow’s shoulders. Her velvet walls tightened around Yellow, sending waves of pleasure washing over her.

—

“Yellow!” Blue cried out, her second climax rushing over her, sending her spiraling off the edge of a cliff at the feeling of Yellow’s steady fingers on her clit. She could feel herself clench, a wave of slick rush to join the puddle spreading beneath her, and the feeling reminded her that Yellow’s knot still hadn’t filled her. Her heat raged through her, and pain raced through her core and up to her gem. Tears filled her eyes, threatening to spill over, and she clutched Yellow closer in desperation.

“Please,” Blue whined, rocking her hips. She could feel the start of Yellow’s knot pressed against her entrance, and she wriggled, trying in vain to draw it inside.

“Shh, Blue, I’ve got you,” Yellow soothed her, beginning to withdraw. “On your side, lovely, that’s it.”

Yellow laid Blue on her side and curled around her from behind, sliding deep inside once more. Her arms wrapped around Blue, one cupping her core and rubbing circles around her clit, the other gently stroking her gem. She pressed kissed and nips along her shoulder, rocking her hips steadily against her. Blue whined, over sensitive and yet still so desperate.

“Yellow…” Blue panted, the coil burning bright inside her abdomen. “Please, need you, your knot, please…!”

“Gonna give it to you,” Yellow grunted from behind her, her thrusts growing harsher. “Gonna fill you. Relax for me…”

Blue whimpered as Yellow began to press her knot inside, stretching her tight entrance, and bit her lip. Pleasure was arcing up her spine from Yellow’s circling fingers and insistent knot, and she could feel herself teetering on the edge, her heat urging her to be knotted and claimed.

Yellow sank her fangs into the muscle of her shoulder and pushed forward, growling, fingers circling faster. Blue gasped, the bite releasing another flood of wetness, and Yellow’s knot popped inside with a slick sound.

Blue cried out as Yellow’s knot sent her spiraling into her release, her back arching within the cage of Yellow’s arms, walls clenching, milking the hard length inside her for all it was worth. 

Yellow’s growl cut off, replaced with a low moan as she came, warmth seeping inside Blue. Feeling her lover release inside sent Blue into another round of shudders, bliss exploding in her brain. She clutched Yellow’s arms closer to her, curling into her embrace, muscles trembling. Her unneeded breaths came in harsh gasps, limbs shaking, but the emptiness in her core was gone, replaced with a satisfied warmth. She sighed softly.

Slowly, Yellow released her hold on Blue’s shoulder, dragging her wet fingers up to suck them clean. Blue shivered at the sound, then murmured happily as Yellow once more wrapped her in her strong arms. Her knot remained hard inside her, twitching every so often, sealing her entrance and keeping them tied together.

“Feeling better?” Yellow asked, a loving note of teasing in her tired voice. She rocked her hips forward slightly, forcing her knot deeper, and Blue gasped, clutching her arm as an aftershock rolled through her.

“Much,” Blue replied once she found her words again. She cuddled closer to the warm body at her back, smiling quietly. “Perhaps I should forgo suppressants more often.”

“Perhaps,” Yellow said, her voice heavy with sleep. Blue could sense the exhaustion in her mate, and felt it deep in her own body construct, the lull of sleep too strong to resist. It would be impossible to move until Yellow’s knot softened, anyways. A short sleep cycle wouldn’t hurt anyone…

“I love you, Yellow,” Blue whispered, dragging Yellow’s hand up to press a kiss to her palm. She felt that she expressed that sentiment far too infrequently.

Yellow nuzzled against her back, kissing the marks she’d made on her shoulder and neck, and sighed. She pulled her closer. 

Blue was almost asleep, and thought Yellow was as well, when she heard it.

“I love you too, my Blue.”


End file.
